Des placards et d'autres choses et lieux
by Matrix97121
Summary: Harry n'aimait pas vraiment les placards. En fait il les détestait. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'Hermione avait une façon bien à elle de les lui faire aimer et qu'ils étaient surement en train de devenir un de ses endroits favoris de Poudlard. Il fallait tout simplement bien avouer qu'elle avait une façon bien à elle de lui faire aimer un paquet de choses.. OS Harry/Hermione
_**Tcho ! Me voilà de retour avec quelque chose que j'avais commencé il y a très longtemps et jamais fini... J'ai donc ressorti ça de mon ordi, enlevé plein de trucs et rajouté plein d'autres, et puis voilà ! Tadaaa ! ^^**_

 _ **Ça fait au moins un an que j'ai rien posté, mais me voilà de retour. Bon je promets pas d'être régulière pour autant, hein ^^. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses autres que le boulot concernant cet énorme temps sans aucune fanfic (j'étais en prépa littéraire l'année dernière, et cette année je goûtais à pleine dents ma liberté retrouvée avec la fac...).**_

 _ **Mais bon, voici un OS Harry/Hermione, ça se passe dans une de leurs dernières années. Surement celle où ils retournent à Poudlard après avoir battu Voldy, mais ça peut aussi être avant.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de la fanfic, l'univers et les persos sont évidemment la propriété de J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Des placards et d'autres choses et lieux...**

* * *

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment les placards. En fait il les détestait. C'était surement dû à ses très mauvaises expériences chez les Dursley : devoir utiliser un placard minuscule et poussiéreux possédant à peine de quoi l'éclairer comme chambre, n'aidant surement pas à les faire monter dans son estime. Surtout que bon, niveau confort, un placard à balais n'était pas vraiment considéré comme le top du top quand on voulait se détendre… Peut-être, juste peut-être, un peu trop exigu pour y être à l'aise…

Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'Hermione avait une façon bien à elle de les lui faire aimer et qu'ils étaient surement en train de devenir un de ses endroits favoris de Poudlard.

Y'avait pas à dire, la façon dont elle jetait furtivement un regard dans le couloir pour vérifier si il n'y avait personne, lui faisait un sourire en coin – _positivement sexy_ – et le tirait par la cravate vers le placard le plus proche –pas non plus comme s'il résistait, hein– tout en ouvrant d'un coup de baguette de sa main libre la porte dudit placard pour ensuite le pousser dedans et le rejoindre. Puis se mettait à l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, non sans avoir auparavant judicieusement verrouillé la porte d'un autre coup de baguette et avoir lancé un sort de silence –elle s'était d'ailleurs avérée être très douée dans les informulés, "la pratique rendant parfait" comme elle aimait à le préciser–, aidait _très certainement_ à faire remonter _fortement_ les placards dans son estime. Surtout quand ils passaient _une vingtaine de minutes_ dans ledit placard et en ressortaient assez échevelés : vêtements froissés, souffles cassés, joues rougies, yeux pétillants…

Il fallait tout simplement bien avouer qu'Hermione avait en fait une façon bien à elle de lui faire aimer _un paquet_ de choses. Comme la bibliothèque par exemple. Pas qu'il y était allergique –au contraire de Ron, qui lui fuyait l'endroit comme la peste, à croire que les livres pouvaient mordre, ou lui transmettre il ne savait quelle maladie dangereuse…–. Mais Harry devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas non plus son endroit préféré sur Terre et que l'idée d'aller dans un endroit où l'on pouvait voir des étagères de livres à perte de vue et des étudiants en train de bosser avec acharnement, entendre une mouche voler et se faire fusiller du regard par une bibliothécaire légèrement – _quel euphémisme !_ – acariâtre si l'on osait ne serait-ce que faire entendre un murmure, n'était pas son idée d'un lieu de plaisir absolu –un stade de Quidditch aurait surement été mieux–. Mais là encore, même les lieux a priori les plus ennuyeux pouvaient d'un coup devenir _très intéressants_ dès qu'Hermione y était il ne verrait d'ailleurs plus jamais de la même manière la salle de classe de Métamorphose, et encore moins le bureau de McGonagall… Il avait d'ailleurs été assez cocasse de voir Hermione tentant d'éviter le plus possible de regarder –surtout pas dans les yeux– leur professeure après _ça_ , ou juste de se retenir de rougir dès que son regard se posait par mégarde sur le bureau…

En fait, la bibliothèque s'était définitivement imposée comme un lieu _très positif_ le jour où après avoir passé une heure à chercher des bouquins pour un devoir horriblement difficile de potions –Rogue soit maudit pour être aussi porté sur les devoirs supplémentaires, en particulier dès qu'ils avaient de près ou de loin un rapport avec les Gryffondor– parmi les recoins les plus poussiéreux et les moins fréquentés de la bibliothèque – _bonjour la joie !_ – Harry en ayant finalement eu assez, avait vite fait posé sur une table à proximité la pile de livres qu'il portait pour Hermione. Trop occupée elle à déambuler entre les rayons, effleurant des titres d'ouvrages du bout des doigts, murmurant des trucs incompréhensibles, en prenant certains pour les feuilleter brièvement et très souvent les reposait ensuite en soupirant, marmonnant, ou grognant presque rageusement selon si c'était ou non le cinquième qui ne lui servait strictement à rien en l'espace de dix minutes. Ou au contraire, plus rarement, les lui remettait –agrandissant ainsi sa pile à porter de manière plutôt sensible– et repartait aussitôt en quête d'un bouquin supplémentaire. Ce manège lui ayant donc finalement un peu tapé sur le système, et la manière dont elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre hyper haut, tendait le bras et faisait ainsi remonter la chemise de son uniforme pour dévoiler le bas de son dos étant assez frustrante à la longue –quoi ! il était après tout un adolescent hormonal !– À croire qu'elle le faisait d'ailleurs exprès, histoire de le taquiner… Il avait donc délaissé sa pile de bouquins et l'avait plus ou moins –plutôt plus que moins cependant– plaqué contre une étagère pour ensuite l'embrasser –Hermione évidement, pas les bouquins–.

Évidemment, Hermione étant Hermione, elle avait protesté au début : les habituels « Pas maintenant Harry », « On pourrait nous voir ! », « Si Mme Pince arrive elle va nous renvoyer de la bibliothèque ! », « Il faut qu'on finisse nos devoirs ! », et « Je suis préfète, je dois montrer l'exemple ! ». Mais à partir du moment où il avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses protestations s'étaient faites de plus en plus molles, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et quand il lui avait enfin mordillé légèrement son point faible et passé les mains sous son uniforme, lui caressant le dos, les côtes, le ventre, elle avait définitivement rendu les armes. Et après un gémissement plus fort que les précédents –sa main frôlant son soutien-gorge– elle l'avait finalement retourné dos à l'étagère et lui avait roulé une pelle de manière assez insensée. _Et carrément sexy_. S'en était suivit une des meilleures séances de pelotage de sa vie, et il fallait bien reconnaître que bécoter la préfète Hermione Granger dans une bibliothèque était vraiment _très_ excitant. Et un fantasme qu'il avait eu depuis un moment aussi. Si Lavande  & Co –alias les commères ou les stupides dindes glousseuses, selon si Hermione était ou non en colère contre elles– avaient appris qu'Hermione pouvait faire des choses aussi indécentes –le bureau de McGo lui vint à ce moment-là aussi à l'esprit–, assurément elles arrêteraient de la voir comme la préfète-rat-de-bibliothèque-totalement-coincée…

Les devoirs étaient aussi une autre chose qu'Hermione avait radicalement changée. Voyant qu'il finissait souvent par se laisser déconcentrer après avoir planché pendant un long moment et que certaines matières le rebutaient carrément –l'Histoire de la Magie par exemple, ou les Potions, allez savoir pourquoi…–. Hermione avait vite compris comment le motiver et, intelligente comme elle l'était, s'était rendue compte que du moment qu'il avait une bonne motivation, apprendre des trucs et retenir des formules, faits, dates, … était beaucoup plus simple. Et elle avait mis au point un système de récompense : dès qu'il réussissait à donner une bonne réponse ou qu'il exécutait correctement un sort, elle l'embrassait, et si il avait été particulièrement brillant, une séance de pelotage en règle surviendrait après la séance d'études –qui se présentait très souvent sous la forme d'un arrêt dans un placard à balais judicieusement posé sur le chemin, ou d'un détour inattendu part la Salle-sur-Demande–. Et pour les devoirs à rendre, quand elle les vérifiait après qu'il les ait finis et qu'il avait des bonnes réponses, ou malgré avoir eu besoin de son aide pour les terminer avait tout de même bien commencé, et globalement eu de bonnes idées, les mêmes règles s'effectuaient. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce nouveau système, les fois où Ron venait réviser avec eux s'étaient faites plus rares… déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas hyper nombreuses avant car il faisait ses devoirs à la dernière minute, ou plutôt copiait sur Hermione à la dernière minute…

Inutile de dire que ses notes avaient rapidement augmentées et alors qu'avant séance de révision était synonyme d'ennui à mourir, elles avaient maintenant un aspect _nettement plus positif_ … Et ses professeurs n'avaient jamais vu d'un aussi bon œil sa relation avec Hermione, même McGonagall l'avait félicité en disant qu' « à n'en pas douter Miss Granger avait une très bonne influence sur lui ». Il se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien du sourire énorme qu'avait eu Hermione à ce moment-là, du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé… et des baisers qui avaient suivis dès qu'ils avaient étés seuls… Mais rien que pour un sourire comme ça, un sourire où on voyait clairement qu'elle était fière de lui, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Parce que dans ces moments elle semblait s'illuminer de l'intérieur, être tout simplement heureuse, et le fait que ce sourire soit clairement _pour lui_ , lui soit _réservé à lui_ , lui donnait juste envie de tout faire pour réussir à l'accrocher le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible sur son visage. Après tout, peut-être –et même surement– qu'il sonnait comme un adolescent un peu benêt et amoureux en disant ça, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. De toute façon, c'était probablement vrai, à tout le moins pour la partie amoureux, pour le benêt, il était surement maladroit et dense par moments, mais il espérait ne pas non plus trop passer pour un débile devant elle. Il avait trop longtemps oublié qu'il était un adolescent lui aussi et _qu'il pouvait être heureux et amoureux_ _lui aussi_ , pour réellement s'en soucier. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si il s'était déjà vraiment soucié du regard des autres… Et de toute façon, aussi longtemps qu'elle était heureuse avec ça, qu'elle était heureuse avec lui, qu'elle était heureuse tout court, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui importait franchement.

De toute manière, il devait bien se l'avouer, du moment qu'il était avec Hermione, il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit du lieu où ils se trouvaient ou de ce qu'ils faisaient particulièrement. Et même si elle était assise dans la salle commune, plongée dans un bouquin, alors être assis à côté d'elle et la regarder lire était amplement suffisant. Et si elle se rapprochait finalement de lui et s'asseyait contre lui, son dos reposant contre son torse, alors il passait un bras autour de sa taille, posait son menton sur son épaule ou sa tête et jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux, et il était heureux. C'était ces petits actes tous simples qui signifiaient le plus pour lui, le fait que, quel que soit le moment, ils soient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, qu'ils se complètent avec naturel. Et que, même si leur relation avait évolué, s'était approfondie, ils soient quand même restés les meilleurs amis qui se comprenaient mieux que personne et étaient juste complémentaires signifiait monde pour lui.

Oui, pas mal de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione, mais il n'en regrettait aucune, assurément aucun changement ne lui avait jamais paru plus _positif_ … Aucun changement ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux et ne lui avait autant donné envie de sourire toute la journée d'un sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre –au moins, il se contrôlait quand même un peu sur ce point…–. Aucun changement ne l'avait fait se sentir si _vivant_ , pas juste _survivant_ , mais _vivant_ , _réellement vivant_. Et c'était un bon changement, de pouvoir simplement vivre.

* * *

D'ailleurs, Hermione aussi avait changée, elle était nettement plus encline à enfreindre le règlement et à oublier –voire ignorer– les couvre-feux, même si, techniquement étant préfète elle n'était pas vraiment aussi tenue de les respecter… Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si sortir de la Salle-sur-Demande après minuit pour sprinter le plus discrètement possible vers les dortoirs était particulièrement recommandé dans le règlement…

Harry avait aussi – _enfin_ – réussi à la convaincre de lui apprendre à voler sur un balai. Ça n'avait pas été sans difficultés : supplications, promesses de faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, lire _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , et _beaucoup_ de baisers –pas non plus comme si les baisers l'avaient réellement dérangé non plus, c'était même le contraire à vrai dire–. Mais il avait finalement réussi. Et, même si elle avait catégoriquement refusé de monter seule sur un balais au début, il l'avait quand même fait monter avec lui. Et à en voir son sourire et ses yeux qui pétillaient, avec ses joues rougies tout à fait craquantes d'après lui –oui, il pouvait paraître un peu pathétique ou niais en disant ça, mais bon, il était amoureux, alors d'un coup ça en devenait plus normal, non ?–, quand ils étaient redescendus, elle avait dû apprécier. Et il gardait aussi un très bon souvenir de ses mains autour de sa taille et de son baiser quand il s'était retourné pour la regarder. Même si elle l'avait ensuite grondé pour oser détourner son regard de la direction où ils allaient, risquant ainsi de les faire tomber ou de provoquer elle ne savait quel accident, surtout en raison de sa chance pour le moins "grandiose".

Finalement et petit à petit, il avait réussi, il ne savait pas exactement comment en fait, mais un beau jour, il avait vraiment réussi à la faire monter sur un balai seule. Et au fur et à mesure elle avait recommencé, pas tout le temps ou super souvent non plus, mais de temps en temps, et ça l'avait rendu heureux, et fier aussi. Parce que finalement elle se débrouillait mieux, oh, bien sûr elle n'aurait jamais fait de partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais même si elle n'était toujours pas fana du Quidditch, il avait réussi à la faire voler, à lui faire _partager_ ce qu'il ressentait quand il volait. Et elle avait compris pourquoi il adorait tant le faire, elle avait senti cette sensation de liberté infinie que cela procurait. Elle avait finalement _aimé voler_ , même si elle n'était pas la plus douée, elle avait réussi et elle l'avait apprécié, et ça l'avait rendu heureux. D'ailleurs, elle-même avait été contente de son accomplissement : Hermione Granger avait prouvé qu'avec elle rien n'était vraiment une cause perdue d'avance, pas comme si il en aurait douté en premier lieu de toute façon… Même si elle préférait cependant généralement voler avec lui sur le même balai –d'ailleurs, il devait bien avouer que lui aussi il adorait voler avec elle, juste avec elle–.

* * *

C'était intéressant cette manière qu'ils avaient l'un l'autre de se pousser, de s'aider et de s'améliorer ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme si il essayait de la changer ou elle de le changer, non pas du tout. Il l'aimait comme elle était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle était _elle_ et que ça suffisait. Parce que pour lui elle était _elle_ et elle était _tout_. Mais leur relation s'était aussi approfondie encore plus et quelque part le long du chemin elle l'avait poussé à être le meilleur de ce qu'il pouvait être, et lui de même. Oh, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient parfaits non plus ou qu'ils ne se disputaient jamais. Mais pour elle, il voulait être la meilleure version de lui-même qu'il lui était possible d'être. Pas parce qu'elle le lui demandait ou l'exigeait pour l'aimer, mais juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Elle lui donnait envie d' _essayer_ , et d'espérer aussi.

Harry s'était souvent demandé ce qu'était l'amour étant petit, c'était un concept si étrange, si lointain. Il _savait_ que ses parents et Sirius l'avaient aimé, mais il ne les avait pas connus longtemps, pas assez pour vraiment comprendre. Il _savait_ que Ron était comme un frère, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Mais avec Hermione, c'était différent : avant même de le savoir il l'avait _ressenti_. Il le ressentait dans la façon qu'elle avait de lui sourire le matin en le voyant descendre les escaliers des dortoirs, dans la douceur et la chaleur de sa main contre la sienne au détour d'un couloir. Dans ses étreintes sans raison particulière, juste parce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire un câlin ou parce qu'elle pensait qu'il en avait besoin d'un, dans son regard pétillant quand il s'asseyait à côté d'elle dans le canapé de la salle commune et qu'elle se serrait contre lui. Il le ressentait dans la caresse de ses baisers et le frisson accompagnant ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et lorsqu'elle murmurait son nom dans un souffle, comme s'il était la seule chose qui comptait, _comme s'il était son instant présent_. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire « je t'aime » pour qu'il le sache et plus important qu'il le ressente. Elle avait une façon si ouverte, si libre de lui offrir cela. Sans arrière-pensée ni retenue. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ça et pour lui ça signifiait le monde. Alors il essayait lui aussi de le lui faire ressentir. À travers des sourires, des rires, des baisers, des canapés de salle commune, des recoins de bibliothèque, des placards et d'autres choses et lieux, il lui disait lui aussi à sa manière : « je t'aime ».

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 ** _Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Et à la prochaine j'espère ! ;)_**


End file.
